In the online world, transmitting and securing sensitive data may be a difficult task. For example, existing automated systems control the routing, transmission and storage of the message content, thus imposing the installation of new protocols and constructs on the underlying system. Further, existing systems cannot provide wiretap safety without possessing complete control of the routing networks. Additionally, existing systems require the presence of a trusted third-party entity between the communicating clients.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.